Palter, Orven
General Orven Palter was a officer in Imperial Intelligence, commanding special operations for the Destab branch of the agency. Palter was strickly tasked with oversight of the scheme known as Operation: Bloody Hand. History Early Life After Orven's birth, his mother passed away suddenly, leaving him to be raised by his father. The senior Palter had worked as an officer within the defense force for Corulag for many years, but the death of his wife sent him into a alcohol-induced, downward spiral. This resulted in his father being very critical and almost always abusive of Orven. This was especially evident when Orven tried to befriend a young Rodian in his school. Orven's father beat the boy repeatedly, telling Orven that Humans were above all the other species in the galaxy and that he wasn't to lower himself to associate with scum. This treatment went on for quite a few years. By his fifteenth birthday, Orven had been surviving by playing off of his father's alcoholism and dark depression, which eventually turned into full-on paranoia. Orven's perception of his father shattered further when he found the man with a Twi'lek woman one morning. Over the next few days, Orven carefully began planning a way to pay back the emotional pain his father had caused him. Within two weeks, Orven began sowing seeds of paranoia with his father. (Work in Progress) Imperial Army Service Later Life After Ysanne Isard became the director of Imperial Intelligence in 1 BBY, she assigned Orven to the planet Celcor to assist the Emperor’s Eyes, Rhakyhl, with a project to be used to contain specific spots of rebel activity. Working with Rhakyhl, Palter began to orchestrate the plans to form Operation: Bloody Hand. While Rhakyhl oversaw the growth and conditioning of a cloning project, Palter began studying contacts and carefully examining intelligence reports. His main focus was around the operations of Colonel Maxus Weyre, another officer within Imperial Intelligence. While Palter was suspicious of Weyre, he began to take interest in to criminal activity around Weyre’s Project: Harvest. Palter took note of reports of Nhitrad’s activity, along with the possible activity from Black Sun. Palter knew that Rhakyhl would back Weyre also, through the growing crime syndicate, the Yakoza. With his prejudice fully fueled by this time, Palter envisioned a plan to contain many objects of his disdain in one place and virtually exterminate them all without having to initiate a full military build-up. The Yakoza, the Nihtrad Syndicate, the outlying operations of Black Sun, the Drak species, and the potentially rebellious Rotronian species were all on his initial target list. As Palter watched and investigated more and more, this list grew to include the Larza Syndicate, the Blackstone Pirates, the Dresden Pirates, Zorg Enterprises, and the Imperial-occupied Antrixian Commonwealth. Not only did Palter plan on targeting the Commonwealth in his plans, but he also opted to include Imperial officials that were high ranking within the Empire's occupational force inside the Commonwealth. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Intelligence Officer DEXTERITY 3D Blaster , Blaster Artillery , Dodge , Grenade , Melee Combat , Vehicle Blaster KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D+2, Bureaucracy 9D+2, Business 7D, Cultures 9D+1, Intimidation 8D+2, Languages 9D, Planetary Systems 8D, Streetwise 8D+2, Survival 7D+2, Tactics 5D, (s)Tactics: Ground Assault 7D+2, (s)Tactics: Ground Forces 8D, (s)Tactics: Squads 8D+1, Willpower 7D+1 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation , Communications , Repulsorlift Operations , Sensors , Space Transports , Starship Gunnery , Starship Shields , Walker Operations PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 10D, Command 8D+1, (s)Command: Imperial Army 10D, (s)Command: Imperial Intelligence 9D+2, Con 9D, Forgery 7D+2, Gambling 7D+1, Hide 7D, Investigation 10D, Persuasion 8D, Search 10D, Sneak 7D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling , Lifting , Stamina TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair , Computer Programming/Repair , Demolition , First Aid Force Points: 4 Dark Side Points: 14 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Datapad, Comlink, Survival Gear Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Imperial Aligned Characters